


Bright As Day

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinch hitting for the <a href="http://klainehiatusexchange.tumblr.com/">klaine hiatus exchange</a>. This was written for <a href="blaien.tumblr.com">blaien</a>, who prompted:</p>
<p>Klaine and bonfire (bonus points for Blaine serenading Kurt with a guitar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright As Day

“It's gonna be fun,” Blaine insists.

 

Kurt shrugs, keeping his eyes on the road as he navigates the streets to the campground. “I'm not saying it won't be,” he says. “All I'm saying is that I've never actually heard of graduation bonfires before. I'm pretty sure it's not actually a tradition. We didn't have one last year.”

 

“Well, Sam just really wanted to do this, and I think it's a great idea.”

 

Kurt looks over at him, eyes a soft blue-green in the fading light of the evening. “Honey, I'm not disagreeing with you. I just didn't pack the right shoes for this; I don't know if I _have_ the right shoes for this -”

 

“You look great.”

 

“ - and this may not be the night I might have planned if it were up to me -”

 

“I know you made plans. I'm sorry. I just, I told them I'd come before I knew you were flying out to -”

 

“It's fine, Blaine. My plans will hold until tomorrow night.”

 

“You don't actually have to come.” Blaine lifts his shoulders, staring at his hands folded in his lap. “I could just – I'll hang out for a bit and come by your house later and we'll – go see a movie or something -”

 

“Blaine!”

 

Blaine looks up, Kurt's eyes on him, the car stopped at a street corner, Kurt's a safe driver. There's a smile playing around the corners of his mouth, the gentlest little crinkle in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Yes?”

 

Kurt reaches over, palm sliding along Blaine's and their fingers tangling together. “Of _course_ I have to come. It's your graduation bonfire. _You_ 'll be there. All our friends will be there. And if you think that I'm spending even one evening of my five days in Ohio without you -”

 

“I just want you to have fun.”

 

“And I will have fun,” Kurt assures him. “I do think it sounds nice.”

 

Blaine squeezes his fingers, Kurt's hand so warm and safe in his, his beautiful face right across the center console instead of miles away in New York and grainy and pixelated over a bad Skype connection where Blaine can only ever look and not touch. “I love you,” he says.

 

Kurt smiles so brightly it warms Blaine all the way to his toes. “I love you too.”

 

**

 

The tents are set up and he's helping Sam get the guitar and the beer from the car, eyes finding Kurt over the glow of the fire as they're walking back. He's sitting on their blanket with his legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on his hands, listening to something Tina is saying as she kneels on the blanket by his side. He throws his head back to laugh out loud and she slaps his shoulder, grinning widely. Blaine smiles. She's one his best friends and Kurt is – well, _Kurt_ and everything that he means to Blaine, and he's so glad the two get along again.

 

He'd never understood the weird tension between them a few months ago, hadn't liked it no matter how good it had felt to see Kurt even just so slightly jealous. But he really prefers them being friends. He loves them, both of them, and it makes him happy to see them sitting close and laughing and being comfortable with each other.

 

Artie wheels his way over the uneven campground towards them, bags of chips and a sixpack of beer on his lap, and Blaine puts his things down to wave at him before he's being pulled into a hug by Brittany who came home just to hang out with them one more time.

 

“Hey Britt,” he greets, hugging her back, and she pats his shoulders before stepping back to touch his gelled-down hair.

 

“You're so lucky you weren't born two-hundred million years ago,” she says.

 

“I missed you too,” he replies, and she pats his hair again and walks off to drop into Artie's lap who has only just handed the last of the bags off to Sugar (who isn't even graduating, but somehow still belongs here).

 

Blaine turns to face the fire, feels the heat of it on his face, and he inhales deeply, the scents of smoke and grass and night air, listens to the crackling of the wood, the rise and fall of his friend's voices, Sam strumming a few chords on his guitar. The feeling tugging at his stomach is calm and a little sad, the soft melancholy of an ending that he'd known was coming all along. This might be the last time they're all together like this. He's going to miss them. Everything is going to be different from now on.

 

But then Kurt's voice lifts over the hum of chatter and crickets and music, clear, delighted laughter, and something else tugs at his insides, something just as soft and gentle, but lighter, brighter, dulling the sadness without canceling it out.

 

This chapter of his life may be over, but – he looks at Kurt across the fire, watches him sit and talk and smile and _exist_ , and the warmth spreads all the way to his fingertips – not all of it ends, not really.

 

It's not a new beginning, him and Kurt, together in New York in just a few short weeks. He's not starting a _new_ chapter of his life. This is just something he takes with him. Things _are_ changing, but some things stay the same. He's going to miss home, but thanks to Kurt he's taking part of it with him. He'll always be home as long as he has Kurt there by his side.

 

**

 

Tina pulls him to his feet to sing and dance with him to Sam's silly fast version of _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ , and Blaine belts it out with the rest of them, sees Kurt dancing with Brittany out of the corner of his eyes and feels almost drunk on only half a beer. It's the night, he thinks, something in the air that makes them giddy, the prospect of so much future ahead of them.

 

He stumbles back into Kurt's arms once the song is over, catches him around the waist at the same time Kurt throws his arms around his shoulders to sink against him, and they fall over each other and tumble down onto their blanket a tangle of limbs, laughing and shuffling closer and not caring who's watching for once.

 

“Hey,” Kurt says once they've sorted themselves out, lying curled together side by side, Kurt's arms around him and his hands clinging to Kurt's shoulders.

 

“Hey,” Blaine breathes back, and kisses him. “Having fun?”

 

Kurt nods, eyes closed, rubbing their foreheads together. “I'm glad we came out here. I'm glad you get to share this with them one more time. I'm glad _I_ get to share this with them one more time.”

 

“You're amazing,” Blaine whispers, and captures his lips in another kiss, warm and wet and slow. Kurt's hair smells like bonfire and his breath tastes of marshmallows and beer, his body solid and warm where it curls around Blaine's.

 

“Tell me that again when I wake up in a tent tomorrow with my hair all over the place and no way to un-wrinkle my clothes.”

 

“I will,” Blaine promises, lifting a hand to trace the contours of his cheek with gentle fingertips.

 

“You know me, you know how I am when I'm just waking up, it probably won't be pretty until I remember I agreed to this -”

 

“I love you,” Blaine says simply, and the pleased look on Kurt's face, the way his eyes light up (every time, no matter how often it's said), still makes his heart beat faster.

 

“I love you too,” Kurt says. “I just thought I should warn you. It's only fair. You -” he blushes a little, barely visible in the light from the fire, and lifts a hand, his ring glinting in the firelight. “You kind of signed up for that, you know?”

 

His stomach flips happily and his hand meets Kurt's, fingers tangling together the way they belong. _Forever_. “I knew what I was getting into,” he teases. “I know you.”

 

“Just making sure,” Kurt says, but he looks content.

 

“I know you're crazy. I love that about you,” he assures him.

 

Kurt smiles. “If you say so.”

 

“Okay.” Blaine pushes himself off the ground, sitting up and looking around. “I think I'll have to _make_ you believe me just how much I mean this.”

 

“What are you -” Kurt sits up behind him, reaching for him. “No, come on, I believe you, come back here -”

 

Blaine just shakes his head at him, grinning, then spots Sam a few feet away and scrambles to his feet. “I have a better idea.”

 

He retrieves the guitar Sam has put aside for the moment, hurrying back to Kurt and dropping back onto their blanket, meeting Kurt's amused expression with a raise of his eyebrows. “What?”

 

Kurt shrugs. “I thought we had agreed that I won't just sit and let you sing to me anymore?” he says, the happy glint in his eyes softening the seriousness of his tone.

 

“Yeah, like that was ever going to work out,” Blaine answers. “Come on, you know me better than that.”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes at him, sighs. “Oh, I do. Believe me. I do.”

 

“Then sit back and listen to what I have to say,” Blaine tells him, settling the guitar comfortably across one leg and strumming a few chords.

 

Brittany elbows Tina in the ribs and they sit up straight to watch, Sam trails off mid-sentence in his conversation with Artie to listen. Blaine plays and smiles, glad to have everyone's attention. This is nothing his friends aren't used to.

 

_I had no choice but to hear you_ , he starts, and Kurt laughs, hiding his face behind one hand.

 

Blaine sings and Kurt listens, silent even when all their friends join in for the chorus, and Blaine thinks, _I'll sing to you for the rest of our lives, as long as you want me to, I'll always sing for you_. He can be brave for Kurt and put his feelings into words, bare his soul to him in the most vulnerable way he knows how. But when there's a song that says it all, he's always going to sing it for him. For the rest of forever he's going to sing to Kurt, he's going to love Kurt, there's no way he couldn't. Loving Kurt makes him _happy_. The thought of waking up with him every morning fills him with so much joy he can barely contain it, the thought of messy hair and kisses that taste of morning breath and squabbling over who gets to shower first and Kurt in Blaine's favorite hoodie on a Saturday afternoon because he says he has to do laundry, but really he just wants to wear Blaine's clothes.

 

And they'll fight because Kurt was stressed after a long day and snapped at Blaine for no reason, or because Blaine forgot to pick up celery and rice on the way home like he said he would, or because for some reason their underwear always gets mixed up in the drawer. And they'll make up and kiss and cuddle in from of the TV and have amazing sex and spend their whole lives loving each other.

 

Because Kurt loves him. Kurt, who is so brave and so strong and so stubborn and beautiful and complicated and amazing, loves Blaine, and Blaine doesn't know what he did to deserve being so lucky. He just loves Kurt back, so much he _aches_ with it sometimes.

 

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault 

 

Kurt doesn't even wait for Blaine to put down the guitar once he's done singing, just surges forward to grab Blaine's face and kiss him, deep and hard and hungry.

 

“You're ridiculous,” he breathes against his lips before diving in again, and Blaine kisses back, bent over the guitar at an awkward angle but he doesn't care. This is the best graduation bonfire night _ever_.

 

**

 

He's leaning back between Kurt's legs, the fire burning high again after they added more firewood. He's starting to feel sleepy, but he doesn't want to move, he feels so safe like this, Kurt's arms around his stomach and the gentle rise and fall of his chest against his back with every breath.

 

Next to them, Brittany is playing with Artie's hair; he's lying on the blanket with his head in her lap after Sam has lifted him out of his chair. Sugar is asleep and snoring softly with her head on Tina's shoulder and Sam is picking out random chords on his guitar, humming along quietly.

 

“Are there any marshmallows left?” Kurt asks against the side of Blaine's neck.

 

Blaine sits up, but Sam is quicker, picking up the bag and tossing it at them. “A few,” he says. “Please eat them before I do.”

 

Kurt lets go of Blaine and scrambles to his knees, finding the stick they had used earlier and setting to work.

 

Sam finds his own and follows them when they move closer to the fire, just poking at the glowing embers while Blaine settles down comfortably again, hugging Kurt's free arm and snuggling into his side.

 

“We should do this for our first reunion,” Sam suggests.

 

Blaine is about to answer when Kurt surprises him once again by speaking up first.

 

“I think that's a great idea.”

 

Blaine lifts his head from Kurt's shoulder. “Wait – you do?”

 

Kurt just rolls his eyes at him, fond exasperation written across his face. “Yes?”

 

“But you only came along because I wanted to go.”

 

“So? It was nice. I'm allowed to change my mind. I had fun!”

 

Blaine feels the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, because _Kurt_. “You did?”

 

“When did it seem like I wasn't enjoying myself?” Kurt asks, carefully touching his fingers to his marshmallows to test if they're done and, when he's satisfied, peeling one off the stick and popping it into his mouth, strings of melted sugar sticking to his fingers.

 

“I don't think you'll ever stop surprising me,” Blaine says, and Kurt licks his fingers clean, eyes sparkling as he looks at him.

 

“Good, because we'll kind of be spending a lot of time together once we're married. I wouldn't want things to get boring too soon.”

 

“I don't think we need to worry about that,” Blaine says and leans in to kiss some left-over sugar from Kurt's lips.

 

The fire crackles and the crickets sing, Artie is snoring as well now somewhere in the background, Sam hums something Blaine doesn't recognize and the night air is turning cold despite the fire.

 

Things are changing all around them, but some things will always stay the same. In this moment, on this night, the future looks bright. He leans his head back on Kurt's shoulder, listens to the sounds of his friends around him, and waits for the sun to rise on a new day.


End file.
